


Videollamadas en cuarentena

by AnnieDeOdair



Series: Cuarentena de Lawlu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: COVID19, Cuarentena, Established Relationship, M/M, Nakamaship, videollamadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Lo peor de no poder salir de la casa era el aburrimiento y no ver a sus amigos ni a Law. Por suerte existen las videollamadas y hasta que la cuarentena termine, Luffy hablaría con ellos a través de la cámara.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Cuarentena de Lawlu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793821
Kudos: 23





	Videollamadas en cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

> Imagino que la mayoría de los que podría leer este fanfic sabe del contexto mundial del coronavirus y cómo en la mayoría de países se estableció cuarentena obligatoria. Esto es, la prohibición de salir de nuestras casas para evitar contagiarnos. En estos días tan complejos, angustiantes y llenos de horas del día sin nada que hacer, decidí escribir este fanfic imaginando cómo estarían sobrellevando la cuarentena Luffy y sus amigos. Espero que saque sonrisas a los que, como yo, ya no sabemos qué más hacer en nuestras casas.
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a mi Daena, chainedkura y a mis amigos, con los que me comunico con videollamada para no extrañarlos tanto como Luffy extraña a los suyos.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece aún no me pertenece. Estamos en tratativas con Oda para comprarlo, pero se Toei se resiste.

Luffy abrió el tazón de ramen mientras se sentaba en el escritorio frente a la computadora. Ace no había tenido ganas de cocinar esa noche y pidió delivery en el restaurante de Sanji, que era una de las pocas cosas que seguían funcionando. Además, ya no tenían mucha comida en la casa. Al otro día Sabo saldría con el auto para comprar alimentos en el mercado que alcanzaran para la próxima semana.

Su habitación era un desastre. Ace lo obligaba a limpiar todos los días, pero sólo barría y dejaba que Sabo pasara el trapo con desinfectante. La ropa y sus cosas estaban tiradas por todas partes, pero no le importó mucho. Cruzó las piernas sobre la silla y miró la computadora con ansiedad. Quería que ya fuera la hora para que se conectaran todos. Estaba tremendamente aburrido y harto de estar encerrado en su casa sin poder salir, y hablar con ellos era una de las pocas cosas divertidas que aún podía hacer. Eso si no colapsaba internet con todo el mundo usándolo al mismo tiempo.

—Luffy, ¿ya estás comiendo? —preguntó Ace asomándose a su habitación.

—Sí, recién agarré el ramen —respondió girando el rostro para verlo. Se llevó una bocanada de fideos a la boca—. Le puse la carne que habías hecho hoy al mediodía para que sea más rico. 

Ace se rió porque sabía del estrafalario gusto por la carne de su hermanito menor. 

—Nosotros vamos a hablar con Marco, Thatch, Koala y Hack por videollamada en la sala —le informó despidéndose.

—De acuerdo, yo también voy a hablar con los chicos.

El timbre de la aplicación de videollamada volvió su atención a la computadora y vio que Franky había iniciado el chat. Aceptó la invitación y aparecieron ocho recuadros en su pantalla. Las caras de sus amigos se asomaban de a poco.

—¡Hola chicos! —gritó Luffy contento. Movió la mano efusivamente para saludarlos. 

—¡Luffy! —Chopper apareció en uno de los recuadros superiores y Luffy lo observó—. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Comiendo —rió, mostrándole su tazón de ramen.

—¿Ace no cocinó hoy? —intervino Sanji, abajo de Chopper.

—No nos queda mucha comida, mañana Sabo va a comprar. Espero que traiga mucha carne.

—No es necesario que salga, Luffy —dijo Nami, al lado de Chopper—. Se pueden hacer online y te lo llevan a tu casa.

—No sabía eso —respondió Chopper asombrado—. Igual en casa salen todos los días, así que compran afuera.

—¿Tienen mucho trabajo tus padres, Chopper? —preguntó Robin, sentada al lado de Franky en la sala de estar de su casa. La cámara de ellos aparecía debajo de Sanji.

—Sí, los dos están en el área de urgencias en el hospital, así que atendieron a muchos casos sospechosos que no eran y a varios que confirmaron.

Los padres de Chopper eran dos médicos, Kureha y Hiluluk. Chopper era estudiante, pero aún no trabajaba ni hacía prácticas en hospitales así que se tenía que quedar en casa durante la cuarentena.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó Nami a Franky y Robin—. Las clases se suspendieron, ¿tienes que ir a la universidad, Robin?

—Fui la primera semana sólo porque los profesores teníamos que ir, pero desde que se decretó la cuarentena obligatoria nosotros también nos quedamos en casa. Y Franky abre el taller menos horas.

El taller de Franky estaba instalado al lado de su casa y no tenía que salir para trabajar. Además, las ferreterías y talleres estaban exentos de la cuarentena porque los ciudadanos podían necesitar arreglos en sus casas.

—Al menos hay cosas para hacer —intervino Franky—. Sino sería suuuper aburrido.

Luffy se rió mientras se metía un gran bocado de fideos y carne a la boca. Saber que no era el único que se aburría de muerte durante esos días lo hizo sentirse muy acompañado.

—¿Y tú, Sanji? —preguntó Robin—. El otro día pasé cerca del restaurante cuando volvía de las compras y lo vi cerrado, ¿cómo están haciendo?

Sanji estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana abierta de su habitación, fumando. Miró hacia la computadora, que parecía estar apoyada en su cama porque se lo veía desde un ángulo inferior.

—Zeff decidió cerrar la opción de comer ahí, pero el delivery está abierto —respondió dando una calada al cigarrillo.

—Hoy pedimos el ramen ahí, ¡está muy rico! —agregó Luffy con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Yo no trabajé hoy, ¿quién les llevó la comida?

—Vino Paty, parecía que tenían mucho trabajo —respondió Luffy.

—Con la cuarentena, la gente del barrio está pidiendo más comida allí cuando no quiere cocinar. Estamos cocinando bastante a pesar de que lo cerramos para comer adentro.

El recuadro de al lado de Sanji estaba en negro y de repente, apareció Zoro.

—¡Al fin! —gritó Usopp cuando lo vio aparecer—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No me digas que te perdiste…

Todos rieron del chiste absurdo y Zoro le gritó algunas cosas que nadie llegó a escuchar. La videollamada era más caótica que sus reuniones, aunque ellos ya eran desordenados naturalmente. 

—Estaba durmiendo —dijo para excusarse.

—Qué raro tú, durmiendo —murmuró Sanji para molestarlo.

—¡¿Qué dices, cocinero pervertido?! —gritó molesto.

—Brook tampoco apareció aún —agregó Chopper. El recuadro suyo, al lado del de Robin y Franky, abajo de todo, estaba en negro aún.

—Seguro esta durmiendo, ya va a aparecer —respondió Robin sonriendo.

—¡Eh, Zoro! —lo llamó Luffy—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?, ¿cerraron el dojo?

El padre de Zoro, Mihawk, era un conocido artista marcial de la zona y tenía un dojo de kendo en el que Zoro daba algunas clases y entrenaba. Ellos vivían en la casa más atrás del dojo, en una zona alejada de la ciudad, rodeada por algunos valles. 

Zoro decía que solía perderse cuando se reunían todos porque vivía más lejos que los demás. Sanji creía que era porque tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Y eso siempre llevaba a peleas absurdas y divertidas.

—Está cerrado, pero nosotros entrenamos todos los días —comentó Zoro, acomodándose en la cama con la computadora sobre las piernas—. Aunque es aburrido no poder salir de aquí.

—Te entiendo —jadeó Luffy con una expresión de hastío—. ¡Estoy harto de estar encerrado en casa! Salgo al patio y no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Sabo no me deja ni salir a hacer las compras!

—Sabe que te vas a escapar si sales —dijo Usopp y Nami asintió.

—Es por unos días Luffy, ¡no queremos que te enfermes! —exclamó ella para reafirmar el punto.

—¡Lo sé, pero es taaaan aburrido! —Luffy dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del escritorio y sus amigos rieron, entendiendo su sentimiento, porque todos estaban mortalmente aburridos de estar encerrados—. Si no me mata el virus, lo hará el aburrimiento.

—Yo salgo todos los días al patio a practicar puntería, al menos tengo mi equipo en casa —contó Usopp—. Me lo traje del club antes de la cuarentena.

Practicaba tiro y flecha y varios deportes de puntería, pero tenía suerte porque en la casa de Usopp había un gran patio donde podía pasar el día si estaba cansado de estar adentro. 

—En casa ya no sabemos qué más hacer —dijo Nami girando los ojos—. Estar encerradas en un departamento es mucho peor. Ayer paseamos al perro con Nojiko y dimos unas vueltas de más.

—¡Vieron que no soy el único! —gritó Luffy a la pantalla.

—¡Nami, no hagas eso por favor! —intervino Chopper—. Es mejor que lo saquen a hacer pis y ya, aunque quieras caminar un poco. Es peligroso exponerse

—Lo sé, lo sientoo… ¡hoy hicimos compras online de ropa! La envían a casa, así que al menos fue divertido.

Abajo de todo, el recuadro negro de Brook formó una imagen. El hombre estaba acostado en el sillón de su casa tomando un té y la computadora parecía estar en sus piernas.

—¡Hola Brook! —lo saludó Usopp moviendo la mano efusivamente.

Brook saludó aunque no miraba a la cámara.

—¡Arriba de la notebook, Brook! —le indicó riéndose. Usopp le dio clases para usar la computadora hacía unos años y ahora sabía mucho mejor como funcionaba pero nunca había hecho videollamadas por ahí.

—Oh, ahí están —dijo el hombre más grande y comenzó a reír cuando pudo verlos a todos—. ¿Cómo están chicos?

—Hola, Brook —saludó Robin con su sonrisa amable—. Estamos bien, ¿tú?

—Super aburridos acá —agregó Franky.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió Brook tomando su té—. Soy un jubilado promedio, éste ya era mi estilo de vida.

Todos rieron con su chiste y Luffy vio detrás de Brook su guitarra.

—¿Estuviste practicando con la guitarra? —preguntó emocionado.

—Hoy tenía ganas de tocarles algo, si me dejan.

—¡Sí! —gritó Luffy entusiasmado.

Brook era el más grande del grupo y, por lo tanto, el más vulnerable a la enfermedad, así que estaba recluido en su casa. Usopp vivía bastante cerca y le hacía las compras. No podía verlo por mucho tiempo, así que le dejaba las compras en la puerta, se saludaban y se iba.

—Por cierto, gracias por las compras de hoy, Usopp-san —dijo con una sonrisa y tomó su guitarra.

El hombre podía ser viejo, pero rockeaba como ninguno. En su juventud había formado parte de una banda que se hizo medianamente conocida. Franky había sido un gran fan en su adolescencia y tenía toda la discografía de los Roringustonzu. A Sabo también le gustaban así que Luffy conocía varios temas, pero Brook había hecho otros, que nadie más que ellos conocía.

Tocó la canción que a todos les gustaba más, el Sake de Binks, una oda a las aventuras que había creado luego de una noche de películas en lo de Franky y Robin. Habían visto Piratas del Caribe y fantasearon con ser piratas hasta la madrugada. Su versión terminó siendo mucho mejor que la película. 

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó de tocar. Habían cantado a coro, que con el delay llegó tarde a todas las computadoras y se hizo un lío de sonido que volvió más delirante y divertido el momento. Brook hizo una reverencia y se rió con ellos.

—¡Oye, Brook! —lo llamó Sanji mientras fumaba—. ¿Cómo está Laboom?

Brook se levantó del asiento y llevó la computadora hasta la pecera en una esquina de la casa, donde el pequeño pececito que tenía hacía años bailaba la melodía recién terminada.

—Aquí está, su comida llega por encargo online, así que sigue alimentado —respondió.

Luffy saludó a Laboom como si el pez pudiera oírlo o reconocerlo, pero todos los demás también lo hicieron.

—¿Y tu perro, Luffy? —preguntó Chopper asomando su nariz muy cerca de la pantalla. 

—Aléjate un poco más, Chopper —le avisó Zoro. El chico corrió la computadora.

—Lo siento, se habían caído mis libros y los estaba acomodando.

Luffy levantó a su mascota del suelo y la acercó a la pantalla.

—Di hola, Shushu —El perro ladró a cámara y todos lo interpretaron como un saludo—. Creo que él es el único que la pasa bien porque nadie sale de la casa.

—A mi pasa igual —dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta pero no podían identificar de qué cámara venía, hasta que Perona apareció en el recuadro de Zoro, detrás de todo, asomándose en el marco de la habitación.

—¡A comer! —gritó con su tono mandón. Sanji se enderezó y comenzó a saludar efusivamente.

—¡Hola, Perona-chan! —gritó con ojos brillantes y Zoro lo miró con cara asesina—. ¿Quieres que te mande comida gratis del restaurante?

Nami se tapó la cara con vergüenza ajena. Menos mal que Sanji había entendido, al menos, que con ellas no podía coquetear, porque eran sus amigas, pero eso no le impedía ir tras la hermana de Zoro.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —gritó Perona contenta con su voz aguda, y Zoro la empujó fuera de su habitación.

—Ahora voy, tú vete —espetó molesto.

Luffy se rió porque las payasadas de sus dos amigos siempre le causaban gracia. En la esquina de su computadora le saltó un cartel del Whatsapp Web. Era un mensaje de Law.

[28/3 8:46 p. m.] Torao: Hola, Luffy-ya

¿estás libre?

—¡Me escribió Torao! —gritó Luffy contento con el celular en la mano y se los mostró a sus amigos.

—¡Mándale saludos! —gritó Nami.

—Dile que después me llame —agregó Chopper—. Tengo varias cosas que preguntarle.

Law era tutor de Chopper en la universidad, pero al suspenderse las clases, también lo hicieron los encuentros presenciales con tutores y las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca. Todo había virado hacia el encuentro virtual. Sin embargo, en una situación de pandemia tan complicada como esa, y siendo Law médico, tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y no podía prestarle tanta atención a su pequeño alumno.

—De acuerdo, creo que quiere hacer videollamada conmigo.

—¡Que las cosas no se pongan demasiado calientes, Luffy! —Nami alzó sus cejas y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Robin se tapó la boca riendo con disimulo.

—¡Ten cuidado que vives con tus hermanos! —dijo Franky con mucha seriedad.

Luffy sintió el rostro caliente por las burlas de sus amigos, pero miró el celular esperando que Law le escribiera otra vez. Le había dicho que estaba y que si quería hablar con él, tenía la computadora prendida.

En vez de una respuesta, le llegó una notificación de videollamda.

—¡Me está llamado! —anunció contento—. De acuerdo chicos, más tarde nos conectamos, ¿está bien?

Sus amigos lo saludaron y se despidieron de él. Luffy cerró esa sesión y abrió la videollamada de Law. La pantalla mostró al médico en un recuadro enorme. Estaba en su departamento, seguramente había vuelto de trabajar, aunque por su ropa, ya se había cambiando.

—¡Torao! —gritó Luffy contento. No se habían visto en persona hacía semanas. Law trabajaba mucho en el hospital e incluso antes de que empezara la cuarentena no quiso que Luffy lo viera por temor a contagiarlo. 

—¿Cómo estás Luffy-ya? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisa de lado, muy suave que Law sólo daba cuando estaba relajado y tranquilo.

—Bien, aburrido, pero recién hablé con los chicos y fue divertido verlos —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú?, ¿recién llegas del trabajo?

—Sí, me bañé y dejé la ropa en el balcón con desinfectante. Hoy fue un día largo en el hospital.

—¿Por qué?, ¿muchos nuevos casos? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¡Espero que te estés cuidando!

Law se rió y el sonido de su voz grave fue refrescante. Había días donde estaba tan tapado de trabajo que ni siquiera podían llamarse. Luffy lo extrañaba mucho.

—En el North Blue confirmamos cinco casos.

Luffy lo vio moverse por la casa, parecía que lo había llamado desde el celular. Law se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a tomar un café.

—Shachi atendió a dos y yo a uno solo —le siguió informando. Todos los amigos de Law eran del hospital, así que los veía seguido.

Luffy envidió eso, un poco al menos.

—Los que atendimos nosotros son jóvenes y no tienen enfermedades previas, así que van a estar bien. Investigué los otros dos casos y son más complicados, pero mi pronóstico no es malo. Los llevaron al hospital de Dressrosa, que fue construido para pacientes con el virus específicamente.

A Luffy le gustaba escuchar hablar a Law, aunque no entendiera la mitad de cosas que decía. Sabía que Law era un médico con bastante prestigio y que competía por el puesto de director del North Blue. Luffy no estaba seguro si quería que Law fuera ese cargo tan importante, porque significaría menos tiempo del que ya tenía, pero también lo sacaría de esa primera línea donde ahora estaba tan expuesto al virus.

Pero sabía que, al final, Law haría lo que él quisiese y considerara mejor. Luffy harían lo mismo en su lugar.

—¿Usas el barbijo y los guantes?

—Siempre los usamos, Luffy-ya.

Se rió de su respuesta, porque era verdad. Sin embargo le sorprendió ver su rostro tan rojo alrededor de los ojos y con algunas lastimaduras y zonas irritadas.

—¿Por qué estás lastimado? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Enfocó mejor la vista.

Law se tocó la cara y se miró en su cámara. 

—Es por usar los equipos —respondió masajeando su rostro—. Las máscaras son ajustadas y cubren toda la cara. Además tenemos el barbijo y todo el traje. Irrita mucho la piel usarlas tanto.

Luffy chasqueó la lengua, porque no le gustaba verlo lastimado, pero entendía que era para cuidarse también.

—¿Te duele mucho? 

Law negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—No, sólo arde un poco. Después me pondré algún humectante. No te preocupes, no es nada.

Había visto muchas veces a Law cuando trabajaba, antes de la pandemia. Le gustaba pasar a buscarlo por el hospital e ir a comer a algún lado. A veces se cruzaba con los amigos de Law y se saludaba. A Luffy le caían muy bien.

Extrañaba eso.

—No estés triste —lo escuchó decir. Levantó la cabeza para ver la pantalla. Law lo leía muy bien, pero era porque lo conocía mucho. Así como él había logrado desarticularlo y conocer todas sus reacciones—. No soy el más optimista de todos, lo sabes, pero confío que vamos a salir bien de esa situación. El encierro es temporal, recuérdalo.

Luffy se quejó como siempre, con hastío y como un niño caprichoso.

—Estoy muy cansado de estar en casa —gimió—. Quiero ver a mis amigos, ir a fútbol, verte. No es justo.

Law lo miró con una sonrisa más cálida. No era común en él, pero le gustaba cuando se la daba, aunque por lo general significaba que estaba triste y que Law lo hacía para animarlo.

—No, no lo es —concordó—. No lo es, sobre todo, para los que se enferman o para los que no pueden ver a sus seres queridos que están enfermos. 

Law lo ayudaba a poder todo en perspectiva. Si lo pensaba así tenía razón. No sabía lo que haría si alguno de sus amigos, hermanos o Law llegara a enfermarse. 

—Lo sé, tienes razón, ¡pero es que Sabo no me deja ni ir a comprar! —renegó.

—Saben que te irías de más si te dejan salir —respondió riéndose.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer la cuarentena contigo? —dijo con un mohín caprichoso.

—Porque yo trabajo y ya me pongo en riesgo a mí, no quiero también arriesgarte.

Lo sabía. Tenía sentido. Pero era difícil quedarse quieto y encerrado en su casa cuando su naturaleza era tan libre y aventura.

—Yo también te extraño, Luffy-ya —dijo en voz baja, mirándolo directamente por la cámara—. Mañana no trabajo temprano, así que podemos hablar hasta más tarde. ¿Quiere ver una película?

Se sentía como un niño cuando Law le hablaba así, pero también le agradaba que pensara cosas para hacer con él.

—De acuerdo, podemos usar Netflix Party —agregó Luffy—. Es la extensión de la que te hablé el otro día, para ver Netflix al mismo tiempo. Con los chicos la usamos para ver la última de Piratas del Caribe el otro día.

—De acuerdo, ahí la instalo, ¿qué quieres ver? 

—No Grey's Anatomy, por favor —pidió Luffy girando los ojos—. No entiendo nada…

—De acuerdo, no series. ¿Una película?, ¿un anime?

Luffy pasó por el catálogo de Netflix mirando qué podían ver. Películas de acción, alguna que otra serie interesante, y animes.

—Zoro me recomendó Kingdom, la serie de Corea del Sur. Usopp está viendo Dr. Stone, quizá te guste a tí, ¡es científico como tú, Torao!

Law se rió del otro lado de la cámara y se puso los auriculares para escuchar mejor a Luffy. 

—También podemos ver Kimetsu no Yaiba… 

—Shachi me dijo que no está tan buena —comentó Law.

Luffy volvió la vista a la cámara y vio a su novio en el sillón con los auriculares y una manta. Tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, en ese mismo espacio minúsculo. Acurrucándose. 

—Kingdom me parece bien, pero es una serie, ¿no te molesta? —preguntó Law.

Luffy no era un amante de las series porque no tenían mucha perseverancia para verlas. Si se aburría en algún capítulo, generalmente no veía más o se olvidaba de seguirlas. Pero Zoro le dijo que Kingdom tenía mucha acción y que seguramente le gustaría.

—Le doy una oportunidad y vemos si nos gusta.

—De acuerdo —respondió Law—. Ya tengo la extensión, así que podemos verla cuando quieras. 

Luffy buscó en su armario una bolsita de snack que guardaba allí para esos momentos y se movió a la cama con la computadora.

—Te ves bien así, Torao —lo elogió con una sonrisa insinuante y Law sintió que se ponía un poco nervioso.

No estaba acostumbrado a los avances de Luffy sobre él, por más que lo hiciera siempre. Tosió y se acomodó en el sillón.

—Si te desvías, no vamos a ver la serie… —advirtió cuando recuperó la voz.

Luffy se rió como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Abrió la aplicación y la serie para ponerle play al mismo tiempo y se puso los auriculares.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó con inocencia—. Dijiste que podíamos quedarnos hasta tarde.

Law puso play antes de que Luffy lo hiciera sentir más avergonzado y empezó la serie. 

Esa noche se acostaron a las tres de la mañana. Era costumbre para Luffy dormirse tarde y más en cuarentena cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Le hizo prometer a Law que hablarían al otro día cuando volviera. Ahora que no podía verlo, como a sus amigos, quería hacer videollamada aún más seguido con él.

Cuando pasara la pandemia, Luffy se encargaría de llenarse la agenda visitando a todos sus amigos, jugando al fútbol y durmiendo mucho con Torao en su sillón; ahí donde estaban apretados e incómodos, pero muy cerquita. Para que nunca más se le ocurra a ningún virus de mierda querer separarlos.

  
  
  
  



End file.
